


All We Need Is Eve

by angel_scoggins



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Fighting, Forced Pregnancy, Hair-pulling, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple creampie, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: The female deputy confronts the Seed clan, only to discover that Joseph was right and the world really is about to end. She is left for dead before being rescued by The Father, who takes her prisoner to live and serve them in their underground bunker. But it doesn't end there, since Joseph has received a  vision that she is to be the Eve in their garden, and only God will decide who the father of the first child born into the garden shall be, Joseph, Jacob or John... And so the female deputy is made to lay with all three until she conceives a child.





	All We Need Is Eve

Some called me Deputy. Sinner. Wrath. Traitor. Killer. I was the devil in a land of monsters who believed themselves to be saints. The cult, known as Eden’s Gate, run by a madman by the name of Joseph Seed, had quickly consumed my life for the past several months. There were three brothers, Joseph, Jacob and John. And an adopted sister, Faith, who worked to brainwash the non believers and turned them into mindless zombie like creatures. I had killed Faith about a week ago, but the other brothers had proven more elusive and dangerous prey. John had managed to hold me down and carve Wrath into my flesh. And Jacob had attempted to turn me into a soldier through use of a music box, but I had escaped before the training could be completed.   
Then the world had ended in a blaze of fire and glory, and it finally became clear to me that Joseph had not been a madman after all. No matter what I went through these miserable days, I would still sit and imagine the day when I had gone to confront Joseph at his compound. Right in front of the church where me and the team had gone to arrest him way back when. He had stood before me, surrounded by his brothers and a group of enraged cultists, a smile on his face.  
“The end is near. You can feel it, can’t you?” He spread his arms wide. Next to him, I could see John fingering the butt of his gun.  
I had opened my mouth to reply when the sky had suddenly turned to fire above my head. I glanced up, nearly dropping the AR-15 out of my hands at the sight that awaited me. There was a mushroom cloud over the horizon, very much like the one I had seen in the hallucination of Joseph long ago. The ground shook, a cloud of dust and hubris falling down upon the compound and making me gag. I tried to turn and run, but a piece of metal debris fell upon me and pinned me to the ground. I closed my eyes, eager for it all to be over. To be free of Hope County and Eden’s Gate and the Seeds once and for all.  
I heard shouting from what seemed like a great distance away before I realized that the metal had been lifted off of me. A pair of strong arms lifted me up and hugged me to a muscular, warm chest. I looked up to see the face of my rescuer.  
“Noooo,” I moaned. “Let me die. Just let me die.”  
Joseph shushed me and held me tighter against him. “Rest, child. You are safe with your father now.”  
********************************************************************************************************  
I awakened to find myself tied to a chair in an underground chamber, the only illumination a series of lit torches set into the carved stone at regular intervals. There were chairs all around me, a pulpit set at the back of the room against the wall. This must have been what passed for a chapel in the Eden’s Gate bunker. Bloody and, in some cases dying, cultists wandered about the place, looking at turns excited and horror struck at the turn of events that had forced them into a life underground. I didn’t hear any screaming or banging of implements against the walls or furniture, so I could only guess that the zombie like creatures some called angels had not managed to be among the saved here.  
“She’s awake,” I heard a male voice say as I managed to open my eyes a bit more, trying to struggle against me bonds, which turned out to be tied pretty damn tight. There was a sound of shuffling feet from behind me.  
Joseph came up to me, placing his hands upon my shoulders. I leaned back, almost tipping the chair back in an attempt to get away from his touch. “You know, I have been wondering for a long time what your place was to be amongst our number,” he tells me, his hands moving up to stroke my face. “When you killed our Faith, it occured to me that you were meant to serve a greater purpose than she. There will be many Faiths. But there will only be one you.”  
I caught sight of Jacob and Joseph standing a few feet to my left. The oldest Seed was glancing at the wall, his expression made of stone. But John was looking right at me with a smile that sent a chill down my spine. I had never seen him smile like that before, not even when he was carving Wrath into my flesh while I screamed.  
“Adam did not live alone in the garden of purity and righteousness,” Joseph continued. “We do not have our mother. Our Eve. The one who will create new lines that will rule this new world.”  
My face went white and I struggled harder to escape my bonds. This was the worst thing I could have imagined. No torture by the Seeds could have prepared me for what Jacob was telling me now. Tears ran down my eyes as I bit off a sobbing plea that I knew would do me no good.  
“Do not weep, little one,” Joseph told me softly, leaning down to kiss my forehead. “We will never hurt you. Indeed, you will be worshipped and loved by all. And the three of us will adore you until our dying day. And you will bear us many children, who will in turn rule over all.”  
“Why,” I croaked. “Why me?”  
Jacob didn’t look up at me when he said, “It was always only ever you.”  
********************************************************************************************************  
Joseph explained to me that God had told him that it was not up to man to choose who would father the first child of the new world. That is was to be a mystery known only to the creator. And so I was told that each brother would lay with me until I was with child. I attempted to evade my fate several times, killing more than one guard in an attempt to make it to the surface, believing that death was a better option than having three different men fill me with cum until I bore somebody a child.  
And so the night finally came when I awakened in my bed to find the naked body of Joseph on top of me, his skin pressed tightly against my own. I could feel his hard cock rubbing between my folds. I got wet despite myself and hated myself for doing so. This man was a sadistic killer and a lunatic, the fact that the cock sliding against me was becoming slick from my juices was a lot for me to take in. I didn’t want to think about it, or why my breath was coming faster and my heart threatening to leap out of my chest.  
“Don’t be afraid, child,” Joseph tells me, pressing his forehead against mine. “You were made for this. When you look at me I see your wants. Your desires. Not the petty thing of lust. No, so much more. I can feel your desire to be loved and accepted. The kind of love that produces a child. It is no sin. It is a thing of beauty.”  
I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of his body wash over me. There was a secretive nature about the darkness here, as if I had died and this was hell. But a hell where the rules no longer applied to those who had once been living. I found my hands stroking is body of their own accord, felt the hunger rising up inside of me, not just the desire for sex, but for the feeling of human touch I had not experienced in so long. I wanted to be held and comforted. To be told that the past several months hadn’t happened. That the world as I had known and loved it wasn’t really ash and rubble somewhere up above.   
Joseph kissed a trail down my belly, his eyes never leaving my own. I could tell that the way i moaned and writhed beneath him was, for him, the greatest of triumphs. He was not a rapist forcing his sex on an unwilling partner, but a lover pleasuring his woman. And the way he licked and kissed my pussy was nothing short of worshipful. I grabbed his head, thrusting my wet cunt into his face and begging for more. He growled into my hot flesh, letting me ride his face to a fast and hard climax.  
“Now,” I moaned. “Please.”  
Joseph moved to lay on top of me again, his forehead pressed against mine as he slid his thick cock deep inside of me. I cried out into his shoulder, the sensation of being filled by him the best thing I had felt in quite a long time. I wanted him to move, to fuck me hard and make me scream, but instead he paused for a couple of minutes, kissing and stroking me as his body trembled on top of mine. He leaned his head down to devour my lips with his as he started to slowly fuck me. I dug my fingernails into his back and wrapped my legs tightly around him, both loving and hating what I was doing with a passion. He was everything that I hated, and had caused me so much suffering that I still awakened at night from the nightmares his cult had left me with. But, for some reason, making peace with the monster felt a whole lot better than running from it. The orgasm I felt building up from somewhere deep inside of me from his thrusts seemed to ease some of the pain I tried to deny myself. I wanted to be strong. But I wanted to be accepted for being weak, too.  
“You are perfect,” he whispered against my neck, smiling faintly against my skin as my body was hit by another orgasm, longer this time.   
I was aware of moaning his name as his body became rigid on top and I felt the hot spurts filling my pussy full. He stayed within me as long as he could, only pulling out to wrap me tightly in his arms.   
“Though my brothers may have you, you will always belong to me,” Joseph tells me, placing my head upon his shoulder. “As I will always belong to you.”  
********************************************************************************************************  
I was working in the kitchen opening meal boxes the next day, when I became aware of the sensation of being watched. My head turned in time to see John peeking out at me from around the corner. The kitchen was a long, low hanging room comprising of a prep counter and several large sinks. Usually there was a large group of workers washing vegetables from the green house, moving boxes and just generally keeping up with all of the varied tasks that went into feeding such a large group of people. But as I looked around I realized that everyone around me had cleared out, leaving the youngest Seed brother and I alone. And I had a pretty good idea as to why.  
I snatched up a large kitchen knife from the counter and ran into the nearest tunnel. Several offshoots went off in different directions, but most of those just ended in sleeping quarters or bathrooms areas. There were parts of the tunnels that were still under construction, pick axes and rubble strewn about the place. I found a large cart filled with debris and ducked down behind it in the middle of a large cleared off area. The sounds of approaching footsteps grew louder and I fought the urge to curse.   
“Don’t be shy,” John said from somewhere on the other side of the cart. “I just want to talk.”  
I could imagine the man’s idea of talking included wearing my intestines as a necklace. I knew an awful lot about John and what he found pleasurable, none of which I intended to experience first hand.  
“You think you're like them, don’t you?” John taunted, knocking over some boxes in his rage, the sound nearly deafening in the cavernous space. “But you’re not. My brothers will never understand you the way I do. And, when your whore loins have been spent, they will cast you out for the very thing you are. Then it will be just you and I. You’ll live in my house and oh, the games we will play.”  
I tightened my hold on the knife and rounded the cart, crouching down to sneak up on the place where John was standing a few feet away. He turned a second before I would have plunged the blade in his back, grabbing my hand to stop the knife’s acceleration. We struggled for a couple minutes before he ended up on his knees before me.   
“Just give up,” I growled, eager to have this all finished with. Maybe Joseph and Jacob would decide that I was too dangerous to have around and be merciful enough to give me a quick death. Even now, it was entirely possible that I was pregnant with Joseph’s child. I’m not sure I wanted to be in a world anymore where such a thing could be possible. Or the fact that I had enjoyed every minute of him fucking me.  
John sank his teeth into my hand and I screamed, letting go of the knife which clattered to the floor. He stood up in one swift movement, pulling me off my feet and slamming me up against the wall. Hard. His fingers wrapped around my throat and threatened to cut off my air. Remembering my training, I brought my boot down hard upon his shin, rewarded with his grunt of pain and loosening of his grip around my throat. I pushed him away and dove on the ground to pick up the knife that had skidded a few feet away.  
“Tell, what’s it feel like to go from fighting with the resistance to being such a slut for us to play with?” John held his hands in a defensive position as I got to my feet. I knew that, though no soldier like Jacob, he was damn quick on his feet and the slightest hesitation on my part could result in my death. Or worse. “Are you still oozing from where my brother filled you up? If I’m really good to you, will you let me touch it?”  
“That’s enough, John.”  
We both turned out heads to find that Jacob was leaning against the doorway into the open cavern. He seemed almost bored, not at all alarmed with the idea that I was holding a very large knife as a weapon. His gaze slid almost lazily from me to his brother, who was still crouched in a fighting position and ready to pounce.   
“No man has to force himself on a woman. That’s only for the weak.” Jacob strolled into the room. I tried to back away from him but he was on me in an instant, grabbing my hand and taking away the knife, shoving it down into a part of his belt. His eyes gazed into mine with a predatory glint and I shivered. In that moment, I got a very good idea who the bigger predator was in the room.  
“Do you want to share-”  
“I said go!”  
John leaned in close to me as he passed by, and I noticed that his nose was dripping blood onto the floor beneath him. “When the time comes, you will give yourself to be. Wholly. Completely. And the only one you will ever really lust for is me.”  
Jacob was silent until he was sure his brother was gone. “I don’t think we need a Mother. Or an Eve. We have always done things the way we have for a reason. But my brother says that this is the way things will be. And I stand by my family. Always have. Always will.”  
“You don’t have to do this,” I pleaded, trying to judge if I could somehow run from the room before he could catch me. Jacob was a large man, but quite nimble and a damn good runner as I had found to my undoing the last time I had try to escape him. “How will Joseph know if we are together or not? You could tell him anything and he’d believe it. He trusts you. I know he does.”  
Jacob backed me up into a corner. I had to crane my neck to look into his face. At this close a distance I could see the scars on him in vivid detail, could smell the scent of him, and both of those things started to arouse me. I had had these feelings for Jacob before, indeed, had spent many a night with my back against a tree, hand working at my wet pussy underneath my pants. But those had been secrets I had pushed aside in the light of day. Now, with him pressed against me and the feeling of his hard on brushing against me through his jeans, I felt a primal urge to give into my old desires. And that frightened the crap out of me.  
“I would know, pup,” Jacob tells me, leaning down to kiss the hand that his brother had bitten. “And that’s enough for me.”  
He kissed me roughly on the mouth, tongue parting my lips and exploring me as his hands roamed over my body. I rubbed his cock through his jeans, rewarded with a feral growl and a bite on my lower lip. He held my hands over my head, kissing and nibbling on my neck and shoulders as he brutally thrusted against me. I cried out, begging him to fuck me, hot for it and tormented by the friction of my wet pussy folds pushing against my swollen clit.  
“How long has it been since you last bled?”  
The question caught me off guard and i stopped to look up at him, confused but still horny as hell. “Uh...Thirteen days ago, I guess.”  
Jacob nodded, seeming to be satisfied with the answer. “You're in season. That’s good.”  
He picked me up and carried me over to the cart that I had hid behind earlier. I gasped as he flipped me around and pulled down my pants in a fast, savage movement. He reached between my legs, testing to see how wet i was for him. A loan moan left him as he realized that I was wet as hell.   
“We will meet once a day for the rest of the week to make sure things take,” he tells me, taking the head of his cock and rubbing it against my entrance to get himself nice and slick. I grabbed ahold of the side of the cart to steady myself as he pushed his way deep inside of me.   
“Fuck,” I groaned, wincing a little as my walls hugged his wide, girthy cock. He wasted no time in starting up a fast, brutal pace, his head resting on my shoulder and his soft grunts mingling with my loud cries. Every thrust felt like a small orgasm, a sensation that both thrilled and frustrated me. I wanted it harder and deeper, the feeling of his wide cock head crushing my cervix and G spot bringing me to new heights as he kept pounding me.   
“Yes. Yes. Fuck me. I need you, Jacob. Fuck me. More.”  
Jacob groaned my name into my ear. Not Deputy or pup, as he usually called me, but my real name. And I knew then that he had lost control of himself. He wasn’t Jacob Seed the soldier anymore and I wasn’t his enemy. He was a man trying to fuck his lover and make her carry his child. And the realization made me come hard and deep on his wide cock. I nearly fell over as my body took the force of the climax and I got unsteady all of a sudden on my feet. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, holding my body up as he sought his own release. He came not long after I did, filling my pussy so full of hot cum his cock was nearly pushed out of me. I nuzzled the hand he had upon my chin, feeling satisfied and complete.  
********************************************************************************************************  
I was still a little unsteady on my feet as I made my way back to the kitchen to finish my task of unpacking boxes. Jacob’s cum was still running down my leg, wetting my pants in a very pleasant kind of way. It was taking all I could do not to run back to my room and jerk myself off again with the warm, gooey mess that he had left me with. Now that he had left me, I was horny for him to fuck me again. And I was looking forward to seeing him the next day. In my mind’s eye, I imagined what a pretty little red haired boy or girl he would make, and I found myself smiling.  
The nice moment was short lived as a pair of strong arms lifted me up and placed me roughly on the kitchen table. I was expecting to see Jacob or maybe even Joseph, but was horrified to find myself face to face with John instead. He placed a hand across my mouth to cut off my scream. He parted my legs and thrust himself in between them, making me jump as his hard cock pressed against my still sensitive pussy.  
“You looked so good bent over for my brother,” he whispered in my ear. “I bet you taste so fucking good right now. Let me taste you.”  
John pulled down my pants and stared at my red, swollen pussy for a minute before leaning his head down and burying his mouth in my slit. I cried out, grabbing his thick dark hair as I grinded up against his tongue. He cleaned me up, licking up Jacob’s cum and greedily placing his tongue in my pussy to take more. I flung my head back, reaching a high peak beneath his skilled hands and devilish tongue. John grinned up at me, knowing that he had just gotten me off.   
“See? I’m not all that bad once you get to know me,” he told me, slowly taking off all my clothes till I was sitting there naked before him. “I’ll do anything you want. Anything. It’s just you and me now.”  
Almost as if in a dream, I found myself reaching out and taking John’s face into my hands. I realized that I was copying a gesture I had learned from Joseph as John leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. I let my hands roam over his coat, settling on his narrow hips. “You're an asshole, you know that, right?”  
John laughed, a sweet sound that made me smile a little, too. “But I’m your asshole. That’s got to count for something.”  
I rubbed his cock through his pants, my smile growing wider as he whimpered from my touch. “Did you like seeing me make your brother come?”  
He gasped, his cock growing harder beneath my hand.  
“Yes.”  
“Did you stroke your cock, imagining you were on your knees before the both of us, eager to clean up our mess like the good boy you are?”  
“Oh, yes.”  
I unzipped him and took out his cock. He was a good size, his tip already covered in a slick precum that I rubbed on him for lubricant as I stroked him. “Say it,” I commended, grabbing his hair roughly and yanking his head back. “Tell me what you want.”  
“I want to fuck you. Please, let me fuck you.” John’s voice was soft, but his eyes were bright and expressive, and his cock twitched in my hand. “I’ll be your slave. I want to serve you. Please, let me make you cum.”  
I pulled him close, letting his cock brush against my fertile pussy. He went rigid as I moved forward, letting him fuck my pussy folds but not letting him push inside me like he wanted. I kept my hand entangled in his hair, giving him hard tugs when he did something that displeased me, like try to fuck me when I wasn’t allowing him to. After a few minutes, I let him suckle on my tits as he continued to thrust against my hot slick. I moaned when he licked the WRATH he had written on my chest, the sight of it turning me on further.  
John growled in triumph as I opened my legs further, letting him slide his cock inside my eager pussy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, setting the pace the way I wanted it as he started fucking me in deep, long thrusts that made the whole table shake. He bit every part of my skin he could reach, and I only gave him a hair tug if he bit down a little too hard, which wasn’t often. He seemed to know what I liked without having to be told. Every movement, every brush of his tongue and his lips designed to get me off. It wasn’t long before I reached another peak, clawing at his shoulders and screaming his name.   
“Can I cum,” he begged, his whole body was shaking and I knew it was costing him a lot from the effort not to disobey me. “Please, I need to cum.”  
“Do you want me to have your baby?”  
He leaned his face into my shoulder. “Yes. More than anything. I want to make you mine. All mine.”  
“Than, yes.”  
John tilted his head back, his eyes closed as he gave one last, deep thrust and filled me up with his warm cum. I tightened my legs around him, eager not to lose a single drop of him. At that moment, I realized that John wasn’t joking when he said I would come to lust for him. And I reached another peak as I imagined all of the brother’s seed filling up my fertile womb at this very moment, looking to create new life inside of me.  
I grabbed John by the head again and pulled him down towards me dripping pussy. “Now, don’t you think you have some cleaning up to do?”  
John smiled as he let me pull his face down to my wet snatch.


End file.
